Freed
by Jessi Malfoy Potter Snape
Summary: After 6 years Harry's finally free from Azkaban, with only Sirius, Remus, Severus, Luna and Neville by his side, how will his life work out?  Contains  SB/RL, Dumbledore/Weasley bashing


"Innocent," Sirius Black spat at Albus Dumbledore, fury coating his face. "Moony and I kept telling you his was bloody innocent! You condemned my Godson to six years in Azkaban!"

"Do you have any idea what Harry is forced to hear whenever Dementors are near him?" Remus spat standing at Sirius side, both of them sending death glares to the Headmaster.

"He hears his parents being killed Albus," Severus said angrily standing next to his once enemy's. "Harry didn't even last ten seconds before fainting at that Quidditch match."

"Now we're off to save Harry and hope his still sane," Sirius said physically spitting in the Headmasters face before the three of them strode out of the Great Hall.

The rest of the school and the Professors looked in shock at the Headmaster and were futhermore shocked when another two Professors rose and ran after the others.

"Professors Longbottom and Longbottom!" the Headmaster roared standing up terrifying the younger students. "You have lessons to teach!"

"Find cover or cancel," Luna Longbottom yelled, her arm in her husbands.

"You wrongly imprisoned Harry in that hell!" Neville roared back at the headmaster causing some first years to faint, after all the normally quiet Divination professor and Herbology had never been seen acting like this.

"We're off to save our friend from that hell. May the Nargles eat your brain Headmaster," Luna said coldly glaring at him before changing her glare to the pale history of Magic professor Hermione Granger. "You did the worst thing a best friend could have done."

They both ran out and touched the portkey which was about set off which traveled them to Azkaban. The room in which they arrived was a surprisingly friendly waiting area.

"Wheres my Godson," Sirius spat venomously at the guard at the desk. The terrified guard pointed a small side room and unlocked it allowing them to see the mess Azkban had made of Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Harry was extremely thin and pale, his normally short hair went down past his shoulders and was a shaggy mess, his green eyes lit up when he spotted his 'rescue team', however he remained curled in a ball in the corner. As they moved closer they saw he was only wearing a pair of tatty jeans, his chest bare, baring the same tattoos as Sirius but with a diffrent number.

"Sirius," he breathed as his Godfather ran and started hugging him.

"Oh God Pup," he said crying. "We tried to get you out. We all did." When he said that Harry looked up and spotted the others.

"Remus, Snape, Luna, Neville," he said softly not beliving his eyes.

"Call me Severus," Snape said softly as he brought some Potion vials to Harry. "Drink."

He placed them to his lips and quickly drank them.

"Come Harry," Luna said gently taking Harrys hand and helping him up. "Lets go."

"Where," he breathed as Sirius lifted him up into his arms.

"Headquarters," Severus stated waiting for any more questions, when non came he turned to notice the boy, no man, asleep in his Godfathers arms. They all surrounded back around the tissue box which was the Portkey and arrived back at the castle.

"I thought it was set for headquarters?" Luna asked.

"Dumbledore will have changed it," Remus muttered angrily as they walked into the Great Hall, where Dumbledore was sat awaiting them.

"Fillius please tell Minerva that they're back with Harry," he said to the small charms professor before looking at the group. "I see you arrived back safe."

Within a moment Minerva McGonagall dashed through to the hall, her class following her, others classes noticing and joining the line to the hall. Before long the entire school was stood looking at Remus, Luna, Neville, Snape, Sirius, and the sleeping Harry Potter in Sirius's arms. His eyes fluttered open as he heard the noise, spotting Dumbledore he slid out of Sirius's arms.

"Give me my wand," he hissed as Sirius handed the wand to him. Glaring coldly he walked up to the Headmaster pointing his wand at him.

"You will keep out of my life you fool," he said, his voice low and dangerous. "Shall I guys?" he said looking back to where Sirius, Remus and Severus were with the others.

"Do it!" Sirius said coldly.

Raising his fist, putting all the power into it, Harry punched Albus Dumbledore in the eye before smirking.

"Hello Granger," he stated before walking out of the hall. "Neville do you have a spare top?"

"I'll just transfigure this," he said changing a piece of parchment into a deep green shirt with a silver trim. Harry accepted it and put it on, hiding his tattoos.

"Sirius Im off to see Hagrid," he stated before leaving for the hut.


End file.
